


蝉蜕（档12小甜饼）

by LuminFirmament



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 03:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminFirmament/pseuds/LuminFirmament
Summary: 补档，CP：崔连准×崔秀彬。虽然是ABO世界观，但依旧是小甜饼，感觉从AO写成了双O设定。
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 5





	蝉蜕（档12小甜饼）

秀彬第一次感受到这个世界的规则到底有多么残酷是在15岁的某一天晚上。  
发情热像是魔鬼一样黏在他的背上，他把自己捂进被子里，但是被子里积攒的热量和发情热挤压在一起，压在他的肺上，压在他的气管上，压在他的皮肤表层的每一个细胞上。高温让头脑里的理智渐渐融化，知觉越飘越远，轻飘飘地，软乎乎地，向上浮起，像是爬行动物要蜕去生长过程之中的一层皮。

你见过那些似人又非人的生物缓慢褪去自己的皮吗？  
在那层白色的皮剥离开身体的一瞬间，包裹在老旧皮肤里面的鲜艳色彩就哗得一下，像一幅画一样，这样爽快快地抖在你的面前，干干脆脆，利利索索。  
好像之前那漫长又折磨的蜕皮都像是一场梦。

浑身早就被汗和发情带来的体液弄得黏黏糊糊又湿津津的，秀彬忍不住开始想念妈妈在他小时候每一次发烧时，落在他额头上的冰冷手指。但最近双亲出差，秀彬在他们离家时还信誓旦旦地保证了自己一个人绝对没问题，谁想到父母前脚刚走，后脚自己就能陷入这种性别分化之中的糟糕事态之中。  
不过说到头，也赖不到秀彬头上，毕竟之前无论是老师还是同学，都一直将长得高又性格沉稳的秀彬当做了未来的Alpha。而出生在父亲是Alpha，母亲是Beta这种颇为性冷淡的组合的家庭里的秀彬，也想过最出人意料的结果可能也就是分化成和母亲性别一样的Beta。  
但是某些时候，上天就是喜欢和人来开这些最恶意的玩笑，有时候甚至会让人怀疑这些该死的巧合是不是因为做了什么事情被人恶意诅咒了才会让人这样一脚踩空。  
毕竟对于这样一个世界生活着的人来说，被发情期和生理结构所拘束着的Omega本身总会和软弱、没有自制力这样的负面形容词相关联。在额头被打上Omega的标签的一瞬间，他人就以或同情或冷酷的口吻说着“没办法，毕竟他是Omega呢”，把Omega们归类于弱势而无话语权的一方。

最好笑的是，因为父母双方都不是Omega，家里竟连支抑制剂都没有。估计连父母也没有有过儿子会分化成家里的第三种性别的设想。  
手指从胸口缓慢下移，在触碰因为发情而疼痛的性器的时候倏忽收回。其实性并没有那么可怕，在客观角度上来说，性就像是饮食和睡眠一样是人的某一种生理需求，只要是人，就无法避免而终究会面对的一种需求。秀彬的睫毛不安地扑闪，如同雨中的蝴蝶破损的翅膀一样，好像只要闭上眼睛，把一切感官都屏蔽之外，那种生长在身体身处的渴望就变得没有那么凶猛。

「扣扣。」门被敲响的一瞬间，少年的呼吸一滞，连同已经沉蕴进满屋满室的信息素。他没有听到脚步的声音，而在这种时刻出现在门口的人无论是谁，秀彬都无法想象之后的尴尬。但邻居家的连准哥推门进来的时候，秀彬还是忍不住松了一口气，尽管他自己都不知道自己为什么要松一口气。  
“两天没见，没想到你居然就一声不吭地分化了，还分化成了Omega。”连准的笑容里带着几分看不分明的促狭，但是其中并没有恶意，反而有一种把这种问题摆到台面上并不以为耻的坦坦荡荡，让秀彬觉得面前的状况也没有那么难以启齿。

“……”秀彬撑着身子起来，他的刘海儿有几缕因为发情时所出的汗顺从地贴在了皮肤上，减弱了秀彬气质里本来的那种锋利感，显得容易接近起来。他怂了耸肩，声音沙哑，“就如你所见咯。……可能我需要抑制剂，家里没有。”  
“哇，你小子的口气不小嘛，这样都不叫声哥来求一下我吗？”  
“……”  
“好了好了我带了，”连准从外卖的袋子里拆出一支一次性的注射器来，打入抑制剂的手法熟练到让秀彬怀疑他是不是也是Omega，“你的信息素的味道从二楼窜到一楼去。刚才阿姨打电话让我照顾你来着，没想到刚一推门就碰到你发情了，我配好了抑制剂才刚进来的。”  
“连准哥是Alpha？”  
“怎么，我不像？”连准抽出了注射器，顺手扔进了桌子下的垃圾桶。秀彬摇了摇头，道：“那倒没有，只是很羡慕哥。”  
“羡慕我什么，羡慕我帅吗？这样说的话，我屈尊成为秀彬的Alpha也不是不可以，毕竟从小一起长大的发小，打个八折吧就。”  
“……”

“不过秀彬的性格挺要强的吧，也别太勉强自己了。”连准哥落在他额头上的手带着那种刚从空调房里出来的冰冷，有效地缓解了秀彬身上的热度。抑制剂的药效渐渐上涌，温和地像是将那一层俗世的皮缓缓地再次拉了回来，连准哥的声音也柔软，“再睡会吧。”


End file.
